A Familiar Dream
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: While on the way back from a Reclaimer mission, Cross ends up telling Elma about something that's been affecting her since the battle for the Lifehold Core, and so the two Reclaimer girls decide to discuss the matter while eating pizza, with Elma being intrigued by the details. (Also includes a little surprise scene at the end)


**A Familiar Dream** :

My name is Cross... At least, my current name. It's been some time since I last wrote a story. But I've decided to recall something that I feel may be faintly familiar.

As you may know, I'm also known as "The Blue Reclaimer", due to my blue skin, and the fact that my Division is the Reclaimers. But my primary reason in joining the Reclaimers is to recover my memories of who I was prior to being this blue skinned girl that became famous in NLA.

The only one who knew this reason is my team leader, who goes by the name Elma. When I first met her, she had dark skin and white hair. Under my new identity as "Cross", Elma was my very first friend.

Sure, I may have a surrogate sisterly bond with Lin Lee Koo, I may have a student in Mia, and I'd risk my life to make sure that Tatsu is safe (one time I did that, I ended up losing my arm, which not only severely traumatised me, that particular incident was how I discovered that I was in an artificial body, called a Mimeosome), but Elma was the one I look up to the most.

Enter the Lifehold Core battle, and following the defeat of Luxaar, the leader of the Ganglion, and the sacrifice of Lao, a former teammate of ours, I learned that Elma is actually a xenoform. And boy, did she have an elegant appearance, pure white skin, long and sparkly blue-purple hair, and nice purple eyes. Despite a radically different appearance, she was still the exact same Elma I knew from back when she found me in a LifePod in Starfall Basin.

I am happy that Elma recovered her real body, but there was still no sign of my memories. Elma wouldn't tell me why they couldn't recover data on me in the Lifehold Core, but I respected her decision, even as I was there to aid her and the other Reclaimers.

Since the day we returned to New LA, something had been recurring to me for a few nights. A dream, in which I looked radically different compared to what I look like now. And not only that, I had an actual name. But... I couldn't remember it after waking up.

This is where my story begins. On our way back to New LA after a successful Reclaimer mission in Noctilum...

"Mission accomplished. We've recovered data stored on the piece of the White Whale." Elma said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's return to the city, Elma. I'm sure you an' yer blue friend are eager to return home." An Interceptor with some kind of accent, probably southern, replied.

"Indeed, we are." I tried to sound happy as possible, but Elma didn't appear to be convinced by my effort.

As the Interceptors escorted us back, Elma turned to me for a moment.

"You sound like you're trying to seem happy, but I can tell otherwise."

"Very observant of you, Elma." I replied.

"I'm guessing you're disappointed that this piece of the White Whale doesn't contain any of your memories either." she said.

"...Yeah. Although, I do seem to have something that's been reoccurring to me ever since the battle for the Lifehold Core."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well... How about I tell you when we go to Smile Pizza Kitchen? Just the two of us. Kind of like a date." I suggested.

"A date, huh? Never imagined those words coming out of you, Cross." Elma smiled.

"Well, uh... T-Think of it as a platonic date, Elma." I tried to hide that I was flustered.

"In any case, sure. What pizza would you like?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not picky when it comes to flavors. I'm even fine with Hawaiian." I replied.

"I'm not surprised. You did try at least one slice of each flavor back at that girls' night out. Anyways, I'll figure something out."

"Cheers, Elma."

Sometime later, we arrived at Smile Pizza Kitchen, wearing casual clothes. I wore a red tank top and some shorts, while Elma was wearing a red jacket with a bluish-greenish shirt, and red trousers.

"You don't suppose we'll be seen as celebrities, Elma? After all, you are a unique xenoform, whereas my mim has blue skin. We both stick out like a sore thumb." I asked.

"Don't worry. We're proof that a person is still a person, regardless of race. Now, shall we enter?" she replied.

"I was about to ask the same question, Elma!" We both giggled for a moment.

And so, we went into the building, thinking about what kind of pizza we should order. While we were figuring out what to order...

"Shall we discuss the matter once we get seated?" Elma asked.

"Sure. It'll give us some time to figure out what to eat." I replied.

After a bit, Elma decided we were going to have Deluxe pizza this time. Elma did the order, while I used my debit card to pay for it. ...I'm actually richer than I let on.

Once we ordered, we took our seats. Before we could start, we received our drinks. Elma got a glass of cola, while I got a glass of orange creamsicle soda.

"So... What's been reoccuring to you, Cross?" Elma whispered.

"Well, it's a dream. One that I've had a few times before, but since the events at the Lifehold Core, this dream has become more frequent." I replied.

"I see. What exactly is this dream about?"

"I find myself... looking much more different than how I look right now. And yet, you guys still recognize me all the same."

"Oh? How different?"

"Rather than how I look... Light skin, normal blonde hair with no parts dyed, royal blue eyes, and there was no '02' tattoo."

"Light skin... Normal blonde hair with no parts dyed... Royal blue eyes... No '02' tattoo... Anything else?" Elma recited while writing it down.

"Hmm... No part of my hair is sticking up." I pointed at my separate lock.

"And that's what you looked like in the dreams?"

"Indeed. But the biggest part was that you guys never addressed me as 'Cross'. And that apparently, I was very famous back on Earth. And that even you felt I was a worthy role model."

Elma looked very intrigued, then asked another question. "What did we call you?"

"I, uh... Unfortunately, I cannot remember. All I discovered was that the initials 'F.A.' frequently showed up in the dream. I don't even know what that means."

"'F.A.'...? That almost sounds like..." She suddenly paused mid-sentence.

"Elma? What's wrong?"

"...Sorry, I thought I had a good idea as to who you were. But I'd rather not get my hopes up. I believe it's best if you discover the truth about who you are by yourself."

"Yeah. We'll never know what all of this means until we discover the truth."

Just then, the waiter brought the garlic bread we ordered. "The pizza will be with you two in a few minutes."

"Thanks." We both told the waiter at the same time.

"I believe that when the time comes for me to discover who I am, I'll see to it you are the first to know."

"Thanks, Cross. Make sure the others know, too, for I'm sure even they also want to know who you really are."

"Of course. Anyways, I shall eat my slices of garlic bread. Feel free to eat your slices, too." I said before I started eating.

As Elma started eating as well, she thought... " _A famous role model from back on Earth... whom even I looked up to... has a light skin tone, with normal blonde hair with no parts dyed, royal blue eyes... and goes by the initials 'F.A.'... Could it be... that she's... Cross's real identity all along? Could the one woman I've always wanted to meet, the one who gave that inspiring speech back then... Could she be the same woman I found in Starfall Basin this whole time...?_ "

After a while, the pizza arrived, and was it delicious. Customers have been saying that Smile Pizza Kitchen is far better than Army Pizza. Even before the Ma-non became frequent customers of Army Pizza, I always went to Smile Pizza Kitchen.

Just as we were finishing up... Elma's communication device started vibrating.

"Hmm?" She took it out with curiosity, and when she did... "It's Lin. She's trying to contact me."

"I wonder what she wants?"

"I'll take a look." She then activated her device. "What's up, Lin?"

"Elma, you're not going to believe this, but Tatsu's mother, Koko, had just met a Nopon merchant who's been looking for you." Lin replied.

"A Nopon merchant... who wants to meet me?"

"Yeah. He said we should meet him in Noctilum, where the Dodonga Caravan lives. And he claims to have a very fancy name."

"I wonder what it is." I asked with curiosity.

"He says it's better to wait until we meet him. He also said it's okay to take our time, and that he is very patient."

"Alright. We'll finish up our pizza, and then we'll come meet you at the Barracks."

"Okay, then! We'll see you when you're done!" Lin finishes before hanging up.

"I wonder why a Nopon merchant wants you to be there, Elma?"

"I'm just as curious as you are, Rook. But we'd better finish our meal, first."

Once we finished our pizzas, we prepared ourselves and made way for Noctilum to meet this Nopon merchant. While we were on the way, I can't help but ponder about those dreams again. ...What could they possibly mean? Could I be getting hints as to who I really am? I'll eventually discover those answers within time.

Until then, this is where my story ends.

( **Author's note** : The Nopon Merchant that wants to meet Elma is actually the Nopon Archsage from Xenoblade Chronicles 2's Expansion Pass, who is planning to have Elma make her appearance. And therefore, this part of the story foreshadows Elma's appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. But once Elma returns to Mira, she'll return to being in her true form, and she'll continue helping Cross rediscover her past.)


End file.
